Idilio Peculiar
by Annacp
Summary: Una narración de lo extravagante que puede ser un tipo de relación entre Cáncer y Piscis por parte de Capricornio.


Si me preguntan alguna vez puedo decir que la relación que tenían Afrodita y Death mask siempre se me asimilo mas a un cariño "pastuso" como esos amores tan singulares. A veces ni siquiera parecían una pareja estando juntos frente a muchos y cuando solo estaba yo y estábamos literalmente solos parecían todo lo contrario. No eran de ese tipo de relaciones donde demuestran amor uno al otro. Eso se lo guardaban supongo yo dentro de la recamara por las noches; mientras eran todo menos una "pareja" habitual.

Afrodita podría estar tranquilo leyendo un libro mientras Dm pasara de la nada luego de una tarde ocupada y haría lo posible para llamar la atención de Piscis. ¿Normal? Pues supongo, pero la forma no era tan convencional ¿saben?. Todo era paz hasta que llegaba él y de repente se escuchaban los gritos de Piscis diciendo que se detenga, que se largara (Si, literalmente un ¡LARGATE!) Que no lo aguantaba; pero en ese tono igual no era tan serio, no se asemejaba a una seriedad, era mas que nada molestia cómica. Cáncer adoraba sacar a Piscis de sus casillas porque le encantaba escucharle hablar en su lengua natal. Sí, Afrodita después de escuchar al Italiano insultar, hablar entre cuchicheo en aquella lengua piscis lo tomó inmediato.

Podrían estar serenos una tarde y al segundo se podría ver a Cáncer correr detrás de Afrodita porque Piscis le dio por "romper con la serenidad de Cáncer". ¿Cómo? Pues simple y fácil, para joderle la paciencia le sonría y con un gesto gamberro con su pelvis estimulaba el lado pasmado de Death, un sonido entre sus labios y un dedo medio por parte de Piscis y una furia interna juguetona por parte de Cáncer era igual a un correteo por uno de los dos templos, sumarle las risotadas de Piscis porque Cáncer iba con algo entre manos correteando al peliturquesa. Casi siempre lo terminaba sujetando y lo acorralaba en algún lugar. Una vez con Acuario los encontramos metidos en la tina, si..en la tina; cáncer sujetaba con la mano la regadera y se encontraba empapando a Afrodita mientras el otro gritaba por ayuda. Fue idiota ¿saben? Acuario no se le ocurrió mas que poner su mano en el hombro de Death mask y yo pues, intentando soltar al agarre del otro. Fue muy extraño.

Estos dos si que son una pareja algo extraña pero animan algo este lugar. Ahora, cuando riñen es algo serio, no alzan la voz; eso es tan de ellos pero uno igual se entera porque no se hablan, no se miran; no nada. Pueden pasar horas y no se dirigen la palabra; eso es una pelea fuerte entre los dos. Pasando la riña uno de los dos se acerca y entre susurros se que se piden disculpas por cualquier cosa que haya sucedido. Mu una vez les escucho en la entrada del santuario; Afrodita se había quedado perdido mirando a la nada en el Pueblo y eso saco de quicio al cangrejo, suficiente para voltear a Afrodita para verle a los ojos.

Un respiro hondo al mismo tiempo que un ―Lo siento, si te presto atención, solo que...― pero no pudo hablar más, Death mask sentía como una molestia. ―Tu nunca me escuchas o prestas atención cuando soy yo siempre que lo hago― y luego de eso solo dejaron de hablarse por horas. Cada uno por su lugar, pero ya saben.. Death mask sin decir nada a los demás presentes de los templos subió hasta piscis y ahí se quedaron horas hablando. Y no, no se escucho nada.

Solo estos dos se entienden, solo se encuentran en su mundo, todo el santuario lo nota, lo sabe y pues a ellos eso les agrada; que se noten que son algo y al mismo tiempo no. Amigos y más que eso. Piscis sabe hacer el café perfecto como a él le gusta y Cáncer sabe preparar los "kanelbullar" inmejorables. En invierno salen más que los veranos; les da pereza caminar con el sol pegando en Grecia. Ambos se dan la mano si es necesario; Death mask aprendió un par de palabras en sueco aunque no sepa conjugar verbos, Afrodita aprendió porque es una buena manera de llamar la atención de Death mask.

Si tengo que decir algo más de estos dos; están locos, pero a su manera. ¿Y yo? Pues yo solo les miro de lejos y si en algún momento tengo una relación espero que sea tan excéntrico como el de los dos.


End file.
